


Distraction

by littlepearl



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classroom Sex, F/M, Mathematics, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, i love a good student-teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: Based off of the prompt: 'a popular student gets bored messing around with their classmates and sets their sights on seducing their hot teacher'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love a good student-teacher smut, it always gets me going. This is my first attempt at one so I hope you like it!

"If you ladies at the back keep talking, I'm going to give all three of you a detention," your teacher gave you and your friends a pointed look before turning his back on the class to continue writing notes on the whiteboard.

You sighed and leaned forward, resting your chin on the palm of your hand, while you thought of a way to make the lesson pass quicker. Your friends were proving to be boring now that they had actually begun to listen but you couldn't think of anything worse than hear all about the amazing world of trigonometry. The cold surface of the table stung the skin on your fingertips as they drummed in an irregular rhythm, trying to come up with a distraction. Your eyes darted around the classroom, scanning the posters which you had studied during previous boring lessons and the display work which has been pinned to the notice board, obviously written by the younger years because they were the only ones stupid enough to give up their time to do extra work.

Your gaze then landed on your teachers back and you took your time studying the way the material of his shirt strained slightly as he reached to the other side of the board and the way he ran his fingers tousled his dark hair to keep it out of his eyes. Involuntarily, you began to feel yourself get turned on by him as he addressed the class and your underwear soon became uncomfortably wet. You knew you shouldn't feel this way about your teacher but who the hell cared by this point? Seconds later, an idea sprung to your mind and you smirked secretly to yourself, confident that you wouldn't be bored for the next half an hour.

Discreetly as possible, you unbuttoned the first two buttons of your shirt and pulled the material apart slightly to reveal much more skin than was deemed appropriate by the school uniform regulations. You then crossed one leg over the other underneath your desk and hitched your skirt up slightly so that it was riding dangerously high on your thighs. "So who can tell me what theta is?" Mr. Lee asked and everyone instantly averted their gaze when he turned around, determined not to be called upon. "Y/N, care to enlighten us?" he questioned when he realised no one wanted to answer and stared at you pointedly. You could tell he was amused by the way one of his eyebrows twitched upwards slightly and the corners of his lips curled up into a sly smile.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't," you sighed dramatically, "trig isn't really my thing."

"Maybe you should stay behind after class then and practice rather than gossip with your friends and not pay attention." The class fell silent as they realised their teacher wasn't joking and were quick to try and calculate the answer to the question on the board to also prevent having to stay and do extra work. You tried your hardest to look annoyed by the punishment but it was hard considering the plan was going well so far – now there was only one step left.

After working through a few more examples on the whiteboard, Mr. Lee set some questions for you to all start working through and you opened your textbook with a sigh, the thick wad of pages landing on the table with a _thud_ as you pulled it out of your bag. Soon enough your teacher was wandering through the aisles in between tables, checking to make sure your classmates were doing work rather than texting like they normally work. As you saw him approach you, your fingers pulled apart the collar of your shirt once again and you checked to make sure the perfect amount of leg was showing before tapping your pen obnoxiously loudly on the table.

"Oh Sir, can you help me with this one question?" you asked with feign ignorance as he hovered above you and smiled with gratitude when he leaned down to read the question.

As he worked through the question with you, you stared at him with doe-like eyes and made sure that you were perfectly angled so that he could see just enough chest and leg to get him a bit worked up. You smiled secretively at his uncomfortable coughs and shifting from leg to leg as the plan went well, glad that something good would come from this lesson.

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. Lee was telling the class to pack away and they didn't hesitate for a second, unlike you who took your time in zipping up your pencil case and slotting your folder into your bag. "Don't forget that I want to see you Y/N," he shouted over the noise of scraping chairs and you let out a fake-frustrated groan.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," you muttered to your friends and watched them disappear out of the classroom, leaving you in your seat while Mr. Lee clicked the door shut behind them.

"Why were you being so distracting today?" he asked with a hint of a smile as he stalked towards you, his footsteps slow and measured.

"Because you were distracting me," you all put purred, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

"Well, distractions are bad and bad girls deserve to be punished, don't you think?" your teacher muttered before stooping down to kiss you passionately, his hands on your cheeks to prevent you from pulling away while his tongue pressed its way into your mouth to tangle with your own. "I saw what you were doing during the lesson, trying to distract me and turn me on. You must know by now that I have more self-control than you think," he whispered against your neck once he pulled away, before pressing hard, open-mouthed kisses to the skin exposed by the several buttons un-done on your shirt.

"Minhyuk," you involuntarily moaned when his teeth nipped at the skin, sure to turn bruise and leave a lasting reminder of your activities in the classroom.

"We're still in school Baby, it's Sir here," Minhyuk reminded you in between languid strokes of his tongue and the harsh bites of his teeth.

You were getting turned on a lot quicker than you'd care to admit, especially because you'd worked yourself up all lesson teasing Minhyuk and imagining what the two of you could do once the hour was over.

"You obviously didn't have that much self-control. Don't think that I didn't see your little friend saying hi from the front of the class," you breathed and he instantly pulled away, judging your reaction carefully.

"What's your game?" he cautiously asked while his fingers trailed down your neck. You gasped when they brushed over the curve of your breasts, the sensitive skin tingling with anticipation. The room was silent for a few seconds while he memorised your body with his hands, trying to remember ever swell and dip for whenever you weren't there.

"You," you finally whispered before fisting your hands into his soft locks and pulling his mouth roughly to yours.

The two of you moaned hungrily into the kiss as you fought for dominance, both needing some sort of satisfaction after being forced to wait until your class had left the room. Minhyuk's fingers dug into your waist before using his strength to stand you up, only to sit you on your desk so your lips were more easily accessible. Your legs quickly found purchase around his waist, ankles cross at his lower back to push him into you. He quickly complied, pulling you even closer towards him so you were flush against his body and you couldn't complain; the feeling of his tense muscles moving against you was like Heaven and you soon became addicted.

"I'm sorry but I can't wait any more," he finally breathed as he broke away from the kiss, "someone decided that it would be fun to make me wait an hour."

"I had to do something to distract me from the thought of you fucking me everywhere in this classroom otherwise I probably would have started touching myself."

"Fuck that would have been hot," Minhyuk moaned while simultaneously opening his wallet and pulling out a familiar foil packet.

While he pulled pushed his trousers and underwear just far enough down his legs for his cock to spring free, you lifted your hips up so that your skirt could be bunched around your waist. You then struggled to pull your panties down your legs and discard the thin material on the floor while you watched Minhyuk roll the condom on to his dripping length. The sight practically made your mouth water and you had never been more thankful when he finally positioned himself between your legs again, his tip swiping over your clit to make you moan in pure bliss. He gave a short laugh before slowly pushing into you, aware that he hadn't taken the time to try and stretch you out beforehand. But it was no problem as he slipped easily inside of you as you'd managed to work yourself up so much in the past hour; the stretch still made you whimper his name and claw at his shirt-covered back, pleasure seeping through your muscles and practically rendering you speechless.

After adjusting for a few seconds, you gave Minhyuk a small nod and he began to move, slowly at first. As he pulled in and out of you, you sat upright to press your lips against his neck and unbutton his shirt to reveal more of his deliciously soft skin. The new angle allowed him to reach a place inside of you that had you seeing stars and once Minhyuk knew he had found it, he wouldn't let you forget. The pace of his hips instantly increased, as did the frequency of the whimpers which escaped your lips. You successfully managed to undo the top three buttons of Minhyuk's shirt and pulled the material apart to allow your lips to attach to the exposed expanse of his chest. Your mouth sucked against the skin while your teeth repeatedly nipped at the sensitive area, determined to mark him as yours and remind him of you every time he looked in the mirror. Once satisfied with the red area you had created, you pulled away and breathed against it, making Minhyuk shudder. The thrusts of his hips faltered for a few seconds before picking up with a new found tenacity, determined to drive you the two of you over the edge as quickly as possible rather than drag out the experience as he usually did.

Having Minhyuk pound into you and the intensity of the moment the two of you were sharing made it hard for you to hold on to your sanity any longer. When your whines began to increase in volume, Minhyuk's mouth found your own again, attempting to silence you and prevent anyone left in the school from hearing; the both of you knew that there would still be teachers left in the building and neither of you wanted one of them walking in while Minhyuk's cock was sheathed fully inside of you and your mouth hung open in undeniable pleasure. The kiss only helped to build the pressure in your lower stomach, a feeling which was becoming more familiar to you the more time you spent with Minhyuk.

The last straw came when he pressed two fingers lightly against your clit and began to trace light circles over it, the barely-there amount of pressure managing to make the elastic band in your stomach snap and all of your muscles to clench. A guttural groan sounded from deep in your throat as you came but it was caught by Minhyuk whose tongue was still tangled with your own. As you rode out your own high, you helped Minhyuk to reach his too by tightening around him and pulling on his hair, something you'd learnt drove him crazy with desire. He came a few thrusts later, spurts of white shooting into the now soiled condom while he slowed his pace.

Allowing you time to recover, Minhyuk slowly pulled out of you, knowing you hated the uncomfortable feeling of being empty, and removed the condom, tying the end and throwing it in the small bin underneath his desk. He then returned to you who was still sitting on your desk, fucked out and breathing heavily. A small bubble of laughter left his parted lips before he ducked down to give you another kiss, this one tender and full of adoration rather than irrational lust.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into your neck and his breath ticked your skin.

"Yeah, I just need a minute to recover," you explained.

Minhyuk nodded before pulling back to start getting dressed. You responded by moaning and wrapping your legs around his waist again, pulling him back to you. He laughed at your adorable behaviour and softly traced his fingertips across the features of your face, letting you relax under his careful touch.

"You're so beautiful," he sighed and you opened your eyes to find him staring at you with the most intense, adoration-filled gaze you'd ever seen. You struggled to think of a coherent reply so stayed silent while he continued to explore your body, this time his palms ghosting over the curve of your hips. "Let's go back to my place and order pizza. I'll let you pick out a movie," Minhyuk suggested and you replied with a tired nod, too exhausted for words.

He chuckled once again before untangling your legs and placing them on the floor, letting him dress himself. You soon decided to follow suit, jumping unsteadily off of the desk – and having Minhyuk stead you because you looked as though you were about to fall over at any second – and stooping down to retrieve your panties from their heap on the floor. Once your underwear was back on your body, you shimmied down your skirt so that was of an appropriate length and ran your fingers through your hair several times, attempting to look as though you hadn't just had sex in a classroom with your very hot teacher.

"Take my keys. I'll meet you in the car." You took the keychain from him along with a small peck from his lips and opened the classroom door, turning back to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee. I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
